Thomas and the Magic Railroad HTF Style
by Thomas Hallam
Summary: Here is my First Fan fiction i have done. It is a fan version of Britt Alcrofts Thomas and the Magic Railroad in Happy Tree Friends style, I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Gullane Pictures

and

Mondo Media

Present

In association with

The UK Film Council

Peter Fonda

Mara Wilison

and

Alec Baidwin

as Mr Conductor

and Cuddles the Rabbit

as Thomas the Tank Engine

Thomas and the Magic Railroad

HTF Style

Mr C:Hello im Mr Conductor and im going to tell you a Story about the Happy Tree Friends,Folks far apart and the Magic Railroad that brought them togather

Cuddles walks out of a Tunnel

Mr C:Every story like a railroad has its heroes

meet Cuddles he our number 1 Hero

Cuddles to the Audience:Hello

Mr C:But he running a little late today this is Happy Tree Town where Cuddles and his Friends live its a one end of my Special Universe

Petunia:Hello Cuddles

Cuddles:Hi Petunia hey wait up

Mr C:I Like Helping out here. By the invitation of Sir Alex of course

Flippy:Five,Six,Seven,Eight

Cuddles:who do we appreciate practicing your Numbers Flippy thats a good Tree Friend

Flippy: im counting how many seconds late you are what does that sign say

Cuddles:Hm Happy Tree Town really reliable and right on time

Flippy Sighs

Cuddles:Signed head of the Town Sir Alex

Flippy: But you wernt on time little Cuddles

Cuddles:And you are being bossy Flippy now please excuse me im meeting Mr Conductor, Hes looking after us while Sir Alex takes a much needed Holiday.

Flippy:Well i think we can take care of ourselfs.

Brandy:GET OUT OF MY WAY IM HAVING A LITTLE BUSINESS HERE I WANT TO FINISH IT FAST!

Flippy (Frightened):Oh Brandys Back

Cuddles:Yes 10 Out of 10 with Devious deeds and Brutal Strengths the blast from the Past who hates Tree Friends

Flippy:Maybe we do need Mr Conductor here after all...on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr C:At the other end of my Universe far away across oceans of time,Up in over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a Valley is my Home town. Shinning Time

This is Your Shining Time plays

Every now and then there appears a Sign that points just around the bend to a place you'll find covered in clover the Magic comes over you showing a Bride on time this is your Shining Time climbing through stars to your Partner soft strokes of Lightning paint the Sky's brighter up on your Shining Time

Mr C:And by the way i think that you are gonna help me and Cuddles somewhere in this story.

Cuddles: Hm if Brandy has Unfinished Business there's sure to be trouble right around the corner.

Petunia:Sail Fly,Go Fly,shew Fly that's it still butt off.

Cuddles trips

Cuddles: Sinders and Ashes

Petunia:You wernt concentrating Cuddles lucky for you didn't brake your Spine

Cuddles:Thats what happens to us because we are not the same as Humans what are you doing in the Sheds Petunia?

Petunia: Im feeling a little blue which isnt so hot when your red i was Naughty and Sir alex told me all the ways i can be Really Useful then i can come out again.

Brandy walks up

Cuddles:hes just trying to make this a better town for tree friends the harder we work the less we will need Freak outs to help.

Petunia:Uh Cuddles

Brandy:HELP YOU (LAUGHS) YOU ALWAYS NEED HELP BECAUSE TREE FRIENDS ARE COWARDLY FRANKLY ONE OUNCE OF MELON WHO COULDN'T HURT A FLY.

Petunia:No were not!

Brandy:YES YOU ARE

Petunia:Arent!

Brandy:ARE NOW IVE COME BACK TO FIND A LOST TREE FRIEND IM GONNA DESTROY HER AND DOMINATE YOU AND THEN YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT USELESS SCRAP RIGHT PIGGY.

Petunia:Oh Please stink up

Cuddles (Angrily):We are really useful Tree Friends you wont dominate us and you wont destroy her we wont let you neither Mr Conductor im off to theach him now.

Petunia:What lost Tree Friend?


	3. Chapter 3

Shining Time Station

Patch:There mutt the jobs finished i reckon Shining Time is the Best welcome site of any town in our Valley,

Mutt barks

Patch:Well im glad you agree if it wasn't for you help alot.

Mutt Barks

Patch:Hes on his way back now you hear that Train was so soon then here itself.

Mutt Barks

Train Whistle Blows

Children Wave

Billy:Fine work patch

Patch:Thank You, oh ive been looking at your map what are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it?. They look like straight railroad tracks but i cant see any tracks around here except for the ones that you travel on.

Billy:Mystery it makes this land so...

Patch:Magical? well i better be off to Muffle Mountain i promised Mr Stone ill clean up his yard today.

Billy:Did Mr Stone ever talk to you.

Patch:No and he hasn't ride my Horse either which i don't think hes a bad man i think hes just sad

Mr C:I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain there was a Secret that Burnet shared only with his childhood friend Tasha.

Burnett as Child:One day Tasha im gonna have a tree friend and ill take you with me.

Tasha:Thomas Burnett Thomas.

Burnett as Child:I Promise.

Mr C:This Tree Friend was vital to the Magic that held these worlds together but only Burnett knew that.

Phone Rings

Stacy:Hello Shining Time Manager Stacy Jones speaking oh yes at 10:15 bowls at Shining Time delivered on Schedule

Bell Rings

Stacy:At 10:00 to Lucys leap is leaving now

Toy Car crashes

Stacy:Oh Billy i found this Child's drawing in a old locker in the Lost and found. look at this signature billy Burnett Stone Laughs

Billy:Well he did love Railroading too.

Stone looks at the Figure

Burnett:How did you find me?

Patch:I found the Engines workshop ages ago now we will never tell anybody.

Burnett:You see that switch turn it on.

Patch turns the switch on.

Patch:I guess there's something mysterious about this Mountain.

Burnett:All mountains have their Secrets.

Patch:Can i help you Mr Stone?

Burnett:Sure you can help me clean her up. This tree friends name is Lady.

Patch:Why is she locked up?

isn't shes safe from harm. Long ago i made a mistake to Lady's Character and Evil Brandy found Lady and threatened to Destroy her. He chased her i used up all her Oxygen made her too tired and then he crushed her so i brought her here tried my best to Fix her up but ive never been able to make up for the Mistake i made and too make her alive its upsetting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandy;Piggy you captured the Railway for me thats Beautiful i could cry

Arry: Uh boss now we are here.

Brandy:Alright listen you two i got a job for you Arry.

Splatter: Achully its Splatter

Arry: Yeah and Arry

Brandy:BUT I HAVEN'T GOT TIME TO SAY BOTH THINGS! i've come back to find a tree friend.

Splatter: You mean the yellow one?

Brandy:Not the one i want she escaped me first as long as she exists so to the others but she could be destroyed

Splatter:Uh destroyed

Arry: Did you say Destroy?

Brandy:Yeah Destroyed

Splatter:Uh there's one small problem

Arry:Yeah Mr Conductors coming and hes not going to let you this time.

Brandy;I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT I'LL GET HIM TOO WITH PIGGY laughs Ow piggy my head why did you do that?

Mutt walks in

Mr Conductor appears

Billy:Well hello Mr Conductor,

Mr C:Oh Hello Billy

Mutt barks

Mr Conductor hums theme

Mr C:Two kit Check TAGER bUGER Check Check aiyyyi ALL ABOARD! just testing Billy my Conductor skills can get rusty.

Billy:Important day Mr C?

Mr C: OHHH It is a very important day im going to Happy Tree Town you know its the only world where i fit in size prefect Sir Alex is giving me an important opportunity Brandy's back and i hope he Behaves...Excuse me Billy

Billy:Hope your visit goes well Mr C.

Mr C:Thank You I must be Responsible reliable and (Grins)don't tell me (Bangs foot) Really Useful.

Mr Conductor appears in Shinning time station

Mr C:I'm sorry what did you say?

Fish blows bubbles

Mr C:oh why thank you MobbyDick i like my Sparkle you know Gold really is your colour.

Fish blows Bubbles

Mr C:Stacy where did you find this Painting?

Stacy:In a Old Locker it was done by Burnett Stone when he was a Child. you know Billy told me that he loved the Railroad he never leaves the Other side of the Mountain Mr C?

Mr C:Well i am puzzled this place looks like Happy Tree Town but why wouldn't Burnett travel without Goldust. SparklesSparkles been the only way to make the trip since the Lost Tree Friend i just came to say goodbye i have to go now.

Stacy:Right Now?

Mr C:Well yes i have to make sure everything's safe and sound in Happy Tree Town as i did here.

Mr C Dissapears.

Mr C:Like Stacy Mutt senses Danger he didn't want anyone to leave shinning time.

Mutt barks

Mr C:Old smokey you stay right here until i get back ahh there you are is something wrong here?

Mutt noods

Mr C:Now what kind of answer that? ahh im gonna be late i get back as fast as i can i have to concentrate now Mutt im cerentally having problems with my Sparkle.

Mutt wimps

Mr C:Mutt?Goodbye Mutt

Mutt Barks

Mr C:Sparkle,Sparkle,Sparkle

Mr Conductor Disappears

Mutt wimps


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddles walks over Viaduct

Cuddles:Mr Conductor where are you? I know you live far away but you always seem to get here on time

Mr Conductor appears

Cuddles:Oh Mr Conductor are you Alright?

Mr C:Yes Cuddles but suddenly everything happens at once i have to see Sir Alex to get my orders right away. The journey from Shining Time keep getting Bumpier and Bumpier.

Cuddles:Does it?

Mr Conductor gets onto Cuddles back

Cuddles:Brandy is back Mr Conductor you better be Careful,

Mr C:Sir Alex warned me about Brandy don't worry Cuddles i'll just pop him out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep him in order hiho.

Burnett plays with toy

Burnett as child:Tasha the conductor family has a own tree friend,a own railroad as it would've been but Brandy wants to destroy her so until then Guard her well young lady.

Burnett:But i didn't encourage you. i just cannot think i can encourage you enough.

Mr C:This is where Burnett s granddaughter Lilly comes into our story she lives with her Mum and Dad in the big city a few hours train arrives at Shining Time she sees something that's beautiful like Light reflections on a rainy day soon she was off to stay with her Grandpa on Muffle Mountain.

Lilly:Grandpa's been so sad since Grandma Tasha died and he never comes around to see us.

Lilly's mom:well maybe your visit will cheer him up.

Lilly:here im making my Friendship Bracelet

Lilly's mom:honey that's sweet

Lilly:But i rather just stay here with you.

Lilly's mom:Honey come here

Lilly:I'm gonna go up this way

Lilly,s mom:Ok be careful

Lilly:you always say that.

Lilly's Mom:See you in a minute.

Lilly:your'e coming with me to grandpa's blue bird i know how much you like to travel.

Lilly looks up at the rainy sky

Mr C:Far away in Tree Town the tree friends were confident,cheerful,and determined not to be blowy by Brandy. Only Petunia who now felt really useful too was complaining.

Petunia:Woobly wheels

Cuddles:Puffy pistons

Petunia:Cuddles i shouldve collected Mr Conductor

Flippy:Petunias right little Cuddles important is this one important is big Petunia is a Adult

Petunia:mm

Flippy:you Cuddles are small,small,small,tinny,,winny,winny and i think a Yellow Rabbit who knows everything.

Cuddles (angrily):Bossy,sprokets all that fur is down your throat.

Arry and Splatter:There they are

Arry:will fix the wagon

Nutty:Whats important is to stand up on our own legs to Brandy.

Sniffles:Nuttys right Brandy knows that the lost tree friend in the legend really exsists.

Petunia:What Tree Friend?

Giggles:What Legend?

Sniffles:Of a tree friend whose power makes her more powerful then Brandy will ever be thats why he wants to find her.

Giggles:Then we better find her first.

Petunia:Leave it to the big Tree Friends Giggles.

Cuddles:Little tree friends can do big things especially when they have yellow fur like me.

Arry:Just see what happens to the yellow puffball

Splatter:when Splendid the squrriel fly's past

Arry:Right

Splendid:Fly by chaps hello

Arry:The boss is sneezing powder

Splatter:Lets start laughing now.

Splendid:Oh sorry folks man dust i have to stay clear got to go bye now.

Arry:Uh did you really think of that?

Splatter:no

Arry:Neither did i

Cuddles:This must be Brandys doing Ah choo choo

Mr C in sir alexs voice:Here Mr Conductor wewoh my wife said she couldn't miss out on our little holiday we will Telephone to make sure you have arrived signed Sir Alex.

Mr C:Sir Alex

Mr Conductor wears hat

Mr C:Wewoh

Mr C takes off hat

Telephone rings

Mr C trips

Picks up phone

Mr C:oh good afternoon sir,oh real honor sir like my family and how is the lady sir,yes watch out for Brandy,Keep an eye on Sniffles health sir,yes sir the three yards reeving with havoc i mean.I will be responsible,Reliable,Really,Useful yes sir we will have a good night sleep looking foward to a hard day tommorow Goodbye sir.

Puts down telephone

Mr Conductor sighs


	6. Chapter 6

Tree friends sleep

Mr Conductor yawns

Mr C:So who dropped the ball then?

Ball gets thrown to him

Mr C:oh im gonna have a nice hot cocco would you fellas like to join in? No well what would you rather do instead go outside and play i can understand that what do you think? why do you keep hitting him like that? your gonna have to have a Time Out.

puts Bat down

Brandy laughs

Mr C:Just a little more flavour.

Brandy:Alright piggy my little badness time to feast yourself.

Mr C:Ah now that's better.

Poles fall down

Mr C:whoooa

More poles fall

Mr C:AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Cuddles:Sinders and Ashes its Brandy

Flippy:Brandy oh no

Brandy Laughs: Hello twinkle toes i've got a plan and you're not in it,

Mr C:YOU CANT TOUCH ME BRANDY!

Blows whistle

Blows whistle again

Brandy Laughs:Who's in your Sparkle huh what prefect time now where is that lost Tree Friend?

Mr C:you wont find her here

Brandy:you're not clever enough to get rid of me.

Mr C:oh yes i am

Brandy:No your'e not HHAwhaa hes at it.

Mr C:that's right its Sugar Brandy and if i throw this into your stomach it will sneeze you up for good.

Brandy:No ahh make the most of tonight Twinletoes because you wont like tommorow. Brandy continues talking Shut up Piggy

Cuddles:Mr Conductor but what happened to your Sparkle?

Mr C:I don't know Cuddles ill just have to sleep on it.

Cuddles:On your Sparkle?

Mr C:Yes but i wonder what happened to them.

Giggles:But Mr Conductor without your Sparkle or the Lost Tree Friend you can't do anything you're...

Mr C:That for me to worry about you just go to Sleep now.

Giggles Tired:Its easy for you to say.

Mr Conductor sighs

Tree Friends contininue sleeping

Mr C:Sparkle,Goldust,Magic Railroad

Giggles listens

Mr C:As long as there is a Lost Railway there will be Goldust

Giggles continues Listening

Mr C:You have nothing to worry about (Laughs)

Giggles sleeps

Mr C:Yeah sure

Stacy in dream:Mr C,Mr C why aren't you here?why aren't you traveling back from Tree Town come back home here to us at Shining Time. The magics all gone (Sobs)

Mr C:AH Whats going on with my world and why my Universe is in Danger i've got to find more Goldust!

Train Whistle blows

Mr C:Next Morning Mutt travels with Lilly to the Big city Station Mutt was sure Lilly can help her Grandpa and together they can Help me but only if Lilly met someone special at Shinning time First.

Station Announcer:_Attention Passengers for the Train departing for Muffle Mountain Track 3 Last stop Muffle Mountain,For Shining Time Track 4 Shining Time Track 4._

TTrain Whistle blows

Mutt barks

Lilly:I suppose you know where Track three is dont you,you did,Is it that one?..so why not,I hope your right.

Mutt barks

Mr C:Mutt was feeling pleased with himself he had put lilly on the Wrong Train but he knew he did so for the Right reason.

Bell Rings

Mutt gets onboard

Train Leaves station

Train Whistle Blows

Thats how the Moon must feel plays

**I know how the moon must feel looking on from the Harold,sunning at the saith thigh we know that serves to you Listening at them each Day and dont seeing the wonder thats how the Moon must feeel. I know how the Moon must feel when he Mixed some from the Harold as the Peering behind the feel when you saw that to you I'm footing the way and don't seeing the wonder that's how the moon must feeel.**

Burnett looks at book

Whistle blows

Whistle blows again

Petunia:Left a bit no no right a Bit,Up a bit haa.

Mr C:There Petunia tickle all gone now?

Petunia:No still ichy. Hey Mr C why do you look so tired is it because i'm Blue Brandy thinks Blue is a tiring colour but Mr C looks so nice against the Snow Sobs Its not me Isn't it?

Mr C:Oh no of course not Petunia i think Blue is bright and cheerful.

Petunia:Oh good

Mr C:Just like my Sparkle whatever it is it must be oh i'm sorry Petunia i'm going to the Lighthouse to search for something important now off you go please.

Petunia:Ok Mr C keep yourself Healthy

Later

Mr C:what happened wheres the Lighthouse thats where i'm supposed to be,well now i've completely lost my sense of Direction.

Blows Sparkle

Blows Sparkle again

Mr C Sighs:Now my Goldust really is all gone and if i cant find the source for making more i know what the Consequences will be i saw them in my Dream last night. My family never told me what to do in a Goldust crisis they only said if you can't remember the Clue the Lighthouse will remind you but where is the Lighthouse? and what is the Clue?

Toothy:Smile Everyone its a sunny day brmm

Petunia:It's not sunny because Mr Cs not at the Lighthouse

Cuddles:I think his sparkles all gone

Sniffles:My Nose don't feel sunny it feel stuffed up.

Flippy:Nasty is from Bad Brandy

Sniffles:and Brandy is after the Lost Tree Friend.

Nutty:And if he finds her i fear that will Destroy us all.

Flippy:What even a Tree Friend as big as me!

Nutty:Yes Flippy even you

Cuddles:AHH CHOO!

Petunia:Say it dont spray it Cuddles.

Cuddles:I've still got a bad nose now i am going to look for Mr Conductor.

Nutty:He will ask you to go away that what he would want.

Toothy:How about a race Cuddles Brmm

Cuddles:Sorry Toothy i can't today i have to be a Really Useful Tree Friend and solve some Mysterys Instead.

Toothy:I guess that means i win

Cuddles:Prehaps another day.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Conductor walks around in circles

Mr C:Whats that,whats this? I noticed you left you thinking behind try these instead they are good for the Brain goat,Fish and Rabbit,well,well,well how very thoughtful.

Mr Conductor takes a bite

Mr C:Plane,Train

Takes another Bite

Mr C:Mountain,Fountain that might be something i think i got to try the serin

Takes a Bite

Mr C:Sausage,Bicycle,Toothpaste,Beach, wait a minute Beach BEACH OH THATS IT THAT IT gonna have to find a bellflumer im gonna have to make a call.

Music Plays

Mr C:HA

picks it up

JR:Thats my Cellphone,Hello?

Mr C:Jr,Jr is that you?

Jr:Oh hi cous are you in a Tunnel this dosnt look like a good line.

Mr C:Jr where are you?

Jr:Im in Paradise i just thought so

Mr C:_Jr listen to me_ you got to come to Happy tree town right away

Jr:Now but im waiting on the great wave.

Mr C:_Oh no your not your coming here_ You have to help me find the source of all our Familys Goldust

Jr:What is the Source?

Mr C:Thats the trouble Jr i haven't got a clue.

Jr:Well i used up most of my Goldust too.

Mr C:WHAT! Then go to Shining Time Station first _In my signal house in the box under the staircase you'll find my Emergency Whistle in the Last of my Supply._ Please take care of this Jr and (Whispers)Don't talk to anyone about the Buffers

Jr:What Buffers?

Mr C:Shh

Jr:This isn't a really good line HELLO MY CELLPHONES NOT WORKING PROPERLY

Mr C:Jr you got to come here right away im counting on Hello Phone goes dead I'll call him back.

Train whistle blows

Lilly:Shining time what does that mean?

Mutt barks

Lilly:Do you want me to get off here?

Lilly gets off train

Lilly goes into station

Lilly:Where is everyone why have you brought me here

clattering sound

Jr speaks

Lilly knocks on door

Jr:oh hello

Jr appears

Mutt barks

Jr:I got to get to the town i got to get to cous hello who are you?

Lilly: I'm Lilly you?

Jr: It's Jr i must've dropped my sunglasses when i came in here better go get them nice meeting you Lilly.

Jr dissapears

Lilly picks up some goldust

Lilly:What is this stuff?

Mr Conductor sleeps

Mr C:_The magic is gone why did i take my family's goldust i can't help without my goldust what is the source of my goldust_

Mr C:Is someone there? Cuddles is that you?

Cuddles:Mr Conductor Mr Conductor

Mr C:Cuddles

Cuddles:Oh Mr Conductor where are you?

Mr C:Cuddles How could i possibly say i'm really useful now.

Lilly plays flute

Stacy:Excuse me are you Lilly?

Lilly:Yes

Stacy:How do you do my names Stacy i run Shining time station your Grandpas very upset you must've gotten on the wrong train i better take you back to Muffle Mountain.

Lilly:Thank You

Lily:Stacy did you know my Grandma?

Stacy:My mother did she said Tasha was a wonderful Dancer.

Lily:I think Grandpa liked to call Grandma Lady

Stacy:Lady?

Lily:Yes i heard them say that name when they were talking.

Stacy:I wish...Never mind

Lily:Stacy im a little nervous

Stacy:Well maybe your Grandpa is too its been a while since you've seen each other

Motorbike Rider:Bye

rides off

Stacy:Hello Burnett

Burnett:Stacy hi Lily

Lilly:Hi Grandpa

Stacy:Well have a good evening Burnett

Burnett:Thanks Stacy,Good night

Lilly:Stacy you said i wish

Stacy:I wish? oh yes i wish you can come back and see us at Shining Time well if your Grandpa lets you.

Stacy drives off

Burnett drives off

Lilly:Here Grandpa this is my Friendship bracelet Grandma told me how to make one when i was little and this ones for you.

Burnett:Thank you Lilly

Burnett stands by fireplace

Whistle blows

Lilly wakes up

Whistle blows

Patch trains his horse

Whistle blows

Lilly Listens

Whistle Blows

Burnett looks away

Mr C:As the sound of Lady's magic go through the night on Muffle Mountain the Tree Friends had thought of their own expressions

Brandy laughs

Giggles:Uh Cuddles i was thinking how does Mr Conductor travel you?

Cuddles:by Goldust

Giggles:Not just the lost Tree Friend maybe there's a lost Railway too Mr Conductors Railway

Cuddles:The journey gets bumpier and Bumpier that's what Mr Conductor told me.

Giggles:Well he talked about Buffers in his sleep Buffers are at the end of a Railway perhaps that's how he travels you on a secret Railway.

Brandy walks away

Cuddles:Beloning to the Lost Tree Friend Giggles you are clever oh my Spine is starting to get the Shivers i think Brandy's around here.

Nutty:Im sorry you two Brandy heard every word you said I'm going after him to see what he does next you better carry on and get the Mail delivered.

Giggles:Oh you are very brave Nutty

Nutty:Well he thinks i am a useless Tree Friends but he dosent know what else i do.

Brandy:IM WORKING ON THE RAILROAD ALL THE LIVE LONG DAY! giggles who wants to work with me

Nutty ides behind Skeletons and body parts

Nutty:There he is

Brandy:Come in Come In enjoy the party Arry

Arry and Splatter:Hooray,Hooray

Splatter:We're gonna have a Party

Arry:I love Party

Brandy:Correction joining the Party thats over (Laughs) Just like Twinkletoes Magic railway before gone by the Lost Tree Friend and the Buffers that lead to it

Arry:Well what are you going to do?

Splatter:oh yeah yeah

Brandy:Its time to finally put Twinkletoes lights out.

Both:Oh

Brandy:This is a job for the boss!

Piigy closes and opens

Nutty:I got to delay him to got to distract him Hmm hmm

Nutty eats Candy and Vibrates

Brandy:THATS THE USELESS TEAPOT SMASH HIM! (Laughs)

Knocks down canopy

Arry:Dont push that

Brandy:Piggy get back here dont make me come up there

Nutty:Good show

Arry:Uh boss

Splatter:Did you mean you let the roof fall in

Arry:All the way in

Brandy:I always mean what i do the rattle traps ohhh.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr C:Brandy was in a dump but the Tree Friends were still right on track

Really Useful Engine plays

**Hes a really useful engine you know all the other engines will tell you so he huff and puff and whistles rushing to the far he a really useful engine we Adore Hes a really useful Engine yo know as the Fat controller told you so now we start our branchline to call us very all hes a really useful engine we Adore hes the 1 hes the number 1 Thomas the Tank Engine hes the really useful engine we Adore.**

Cuddles:Morning Sniffles whats the matter?

Sniffles?Oh i've got a bad nose

Cuddles:And i am collecting 1,2,3,4,5,6 Trucks of special Tree town Medicine for you.

Sniffles:Oh thank you Cuddles Special medcine will make me feel better

Cuddles:Bit i wish i can make Mr Conductor feel better too by finding him

Truck rolls into buffers and dissapears

Cuddles sets off

Toothy:HELLO Cuddles and your 5 Medicine trucks brmm

Cuddles Five? But i'm supposed to have six

Later

Cuddles:Hello Giggles

Giggles:Oh Cuddles i've been worried about you Toothy said you lost a Medicine truck today.

Cuddles:Yes it disiappared when i was at the buffers me the little grotto

Giggles:Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the secret Railway

Cuddles:And the grotto is the Lost Tree Friends special workhouse

Giggles:Oh yes

Cuddles:Giggles you protect those buffers from Brandy

Giggles:What?

Cuddles:And i'll find Mr Conductor

Giggles:Me but why me?

Cuddles:Because you are a brave Tree Friend Giggles.

Giggles:Oh i Forgot

Mr C walks toward Viaduct

Brandy:Hello Twinkletoes remember me that hat wont have much use for you looking like that. (Laughs) Oh i see you forgot to bring this shut im careless say hello to Piggy (Laughs) Piggy picks up Mr Conductor

Brandy stops in the middles of the Viaduct

Brandy:Ok twinkletoes i know about the buffers.

Mr C:Thats what i saw in my dream its coming true My universe is starting to crumble

Brandy:And i know about the magic railway and when i find that you and all those Puffballs will be history now tell me where the buffers are NOW!

Mr C picks up cutter

Brandy:YOU GOT 10 SECONDS

Mr C:AHHHH

Brandy 10,9,8,7,6,5,4

Mr C Grabs Cutter

Brandy:3,2

Mr C cuts of brandys finger

Mr C:Too late Brandy aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Lands near Lighthouse

Mr C:Did you put all this here for me? then you must've known i was coming how kind of you oh i'm at the Lighthouse and that's what i call a perfect Landing.

Mr C:This must be the clue to unlock the source of the Goldust Stock up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile..Then watch the swirals that spin so well..well where the writing gone?

Arry:Uh so boss

Splatter:how could you make Twinkletoes escape?

Arry:Yeah yeah

Brandy:oh that uh well i did on purpose you know i was testing to see if he could escape

Arry:Lier lier

Splatter:Pants on fire

Brandy:ALRIGHT PLAYTIMES OVER SPLATTER.

bOTH:Uh oh

Brandy:NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT LESSON HUH I CALL IT HOW TO STOP BEING STUPID!

Sut falls onto Brandy

Petunia Laughs

Sniffles Laughs

Brandy (Mutters)Now this is going to ruin myself.

Both:Uh oh

Muffle Mountain

Patch:Bet you can't climb that Tree.

Lilly climbs Tree

Lilly:See

Patch:Where did you learn that?

Lilly:From my Fire escape

Patch:Right Patch

Lilly:I'm Lilly do you live around here?

Patch:Yes my Mom and Dad are Disabled

Burnett:Morning Patch

Patch:Good Morning Mr Stone i'm riding into shining time could Lilly come with me if she Likes to

Lilly:I like to

Burnett:Fine she can go. be back before Sunset Honey.

Lilly:Do you want to come too?

Burnett: I don't go there now

Lilly Bye Grandpa

Patch: So have you ever rode a Horse Before?

Lilly: No

Patch and Lilly ride Horse

Patch: I always loved to do it this way We'll follow the mysterious Shadowy lines we've seen on the map they're like railroad tracks but without any Rails.

Burnett:Well Lady what are we to do it all looks easier if Tasha and I were Children.

Lilly looks inside Shinning Time Station

Jr:Choo,Choo

Lilly:Jr?

Jr:Hey i didnt think i was going to see you again what's green and red and goes Beep Beep

Lilly:A Parrot that goes Cherp Cherp

Jr:Ah Friends,Tree Friends going to see those in the town and Cousin Dont you want to come?

Lilly:Can we come back here by Sunset?

Jr:Hope so got to get back to the Beach.

Lilly;What do you think Mutt?

Mutt barks

Lilly:Ok

Jr:Good It's um this way we'll take the Shortcut.

Bangs on wall

Lilly:Really

Jr:Well if theres enough for two of us oh well i guess i will have to use couses Extra Supply Goldust i'll have plenty more soon.

Lilly grabs some Goldust

Lilly:Can i take this little bit back to Grandpa?

Jr:Be my guest let me take care of that for you. Ready here it goes

Blows Sparkle

Jr and Lilly dissapear

Lilly:You've grown bigger

Jr:Maybe your Smaller thats the way it is hm I guess it's WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAA Bit bouncy isn't it?

Lilly:Where are we?

Jr:Taking Conductors Railroad

Lilly:Magic Railroad?

Blows Sparkle

Jr:Whatever we're travelling miles and Miles to the Town but i dont think this Railroads going to Last much longer it will vanish like an Tree Friend.

Lilly:What Tree Friend?

Jr:A tree friend that used to travel on this Railroad cous and i never saw it i dont know what happened to it.

sees Truck

Jr:Hey whats that doing there? You'r ready Lilly? Here are the Buffers NNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA

Lilly|:Where are we?

Jr:Happy Tree Town of course um this way


	9. Chapter 9

Jr:Ah choo oh Bogus

Lilly:Whats the Matter?

Jr:Think i am allergic to Grass Ah choo

Lilly:Nothing like Climbing things

Jr:goodness

Lilly:Whats that Noise?

Jr:The Tree friends i told you

Toothy:Brmm Good Morning

Cuddles walks past with Pop and Cub

Cuddles:Pop,Cub there's Mr Conductor we've found him.

Pop and Cub chat to each other

Cuddles:OH no its Junior

Lilly:Junior Look

Jr:Its Cuddles, Cuddles now don't look so surprised i know you.

Cuddles:You stuffed Party Poppers down my Ears.

Jr:Hey we had our Laugh

Cuddles:You did?

Lilly:Your Talking to each other.

Jr:Well may i Introduce Lilly Cuddles Cuddles Lilly now wheres my Cousin

Lilly:Hi

Cuddles:Hello Lilly welcome to Tree Town

Jr:Common Lilly i love riding these Creatures.

Cuddles:Pop,Cub i'll send Giggles back to theatch you.

Pop and Cub:We heard that one Before

Jr Sighs

Lilly:Whats the matter?

Jr:Just tired

Lilly:Whats that shinning near the Lighthouse.

Jr:Lilly i think that's my Cousin

Cuddles:Mr Conductor,Mr Conductor.

Mr C:Cuddles

Cuddles:Thank Throttles your safe.

Jr:Common Lilly so cous what's happening enjoying the sun?

Mr C:No Jr i am not as a matter of fact i just landed here after escaping a Head evil little Monster Junior where have you been?

Cuddles:Uh is your Sparkle back Mr Conductor?

Mr C:No Cuddles it isn't but i do know the Clue.

Jr sits next to Mr C

Mr C:Stock up the Magic in the Mountain and...Argh

Cuddles:Goodness

Jr:Dont worry Cous we will sort this out and i can go back to the Beach.

Mr C:Jr i want you to listen to me very Carefully.

Phone Rings

Cuddles:Uh oh

Jr picks up Phone

Jr:Hello no this is his cousin uh no non no no no no he's hanging around here somewhere.

Mr C:Yes Sir Alex sir No he just wanted to be Friendly no he's not a Dog let's just say he's a puppy and a well Trainer.

Mr Conductor knocks over Junior

Mr C:No nothing to worry about Sir Goodbye Sir

Jr:Cous this is Lilly he's staying with her Grandpa.

Mr C:Hello Lilly

Lilly:Hi

Mr C:Jr Jr?

Jr rides wind turbine on top of the Lighthouse

Lilly:Jr?

Mr C:JR WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE COME DOWN ITS TOO WINDY!

Jr:This is just like the Funfair give me two seconds wohhooo

Mr C:TWO SECONDS IS ALL THAT GETS YOU IN TROUBLE!

wIND BLOWS TURBINE FAST

Jr Screams

flys off Turbine

Mr C:JRRRRRRRRR!

Jr:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Brandy|:AH HA Twinkletoes jr.

Jr:Oh no put me back

Brandy:You wont be doing any surfing up here Mr Kahuna

Jr:Really? watch me

Brandy:Hang on tight moondoggy

Jr:HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP

Cuddles:Brandys Hijjacked him

Lilly:What's going to happen to Jr now?

Mr C:Well my Family usually get themselfs easily out of trouble.

Cuddles:I don't know what bradoff is but it sounds very harsh.

Muffle Mountain

Burnett:Wheres Lilly?

Patch:I thought i could im sorry Mr Stone but she wasnt at the station when i went back to look for her.

Burnett:Don't worry well find her.

Giggles:I am brave,I am Brave Cuddles says i'm brave so i'm Brave its not about being Brave oh no theres Arry and Splatter oh no they,ve found the Buffers oh now what's going to happen?

Crows squark

Giggles Gasps

Bush with American Accent:Excuse me partner comming through Excuss

Giggles:Thats just nothing.

Door slams shut

Giggles:I'm nothing with something

Splatter:These must be the Buffers Brandy's looking for

Arry:Uh why don't we go in

Splatter:Not me you

Arry:Not me you

Splatter:This is a job for the Boss

Owl toots

Arry:No well come back tommorow

Splatter:Yeah Yeah

Giggles:I got to hurry back and warn Cuddles

Mr C sorts out Cards

Lilly,Cuddles and Mr C smile

Mr C:I was doing my best to keep Lilly Cheerful i know she was worried about being late with her Grandpa

Lilly:Mr Conductor i was supposed to be back by Sunset.

Mr C:You know Lilly i think your Grandpa knows where you are

Lilly:Really?

Mr C:Yes cause i think hes been here Long ago that i wish he should Hurry i haven't told Jr this.

Lilly:Jr said there used to be a Tree Friend that travels on the Magic Railroad and if we can find her we can still go back to Shinning Time.

Mr C:Oh that Tree Friend dissapered never to be seen aheard of again.

Lilly:I got something to tell you Mr C i heard a Whistle and i thought it was coming from the Mountain.

Mr C:Mountain? I just remembered a part of the clue Stock up the Magic in the Mountain and the Lady will smile

Mr C:But we need more Information Lilly and i know that your Grandpa could help if he just believe that he could.

Lilly:Lady?

Patch:She can whistle i heard her

Burnett:She can because shes Magical

Patch:This is the Railroad that we,ve seen on the Map but the Railroads energy is gone I could sense it Lilly and i were traveling above it.

Burnett:The railroad needs Lady but the Problem is i don't know her Special Secret and i really need to know it now

Patch:Because of Lilly?

Burnett:Yes because of Lilly.

Giggles:So Cuddles we must get Lilly back to her Grandpa now incase Brandy gets rid of the Railway.

Cuddles:But how can Lilly travel there without Goldust?

Mr C:Only in the Lost Tree Friend Unless

Cuddles:Yes?

Mr C:Cuddles will you Please take Lilly.

Cuddles:Through the Buffers but what if i go on the Railway and i get Injured.

Mr C:What if you don't

Cuddles:But what if,if.

Mr C:Yes?

Cuddles:What if it's dark

Mr C:it will be for a while

Cuddles:And cold

Mr C:Maybe

Cuddles:And how will i get back again?

Mr C:Because you're a Really Useful Tree Friend that will find a way.

Cuddles Thinks

Cuddles:Then i'll Try.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddles walks over Viaduct.

Owl toots

Cuddles:I promise i'll get you down to your Grandpa Lilly.

Bush with Western Accent:Follow Me Partner

Cuddles:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Bush with Western Accent:Right this way to the Buffers just not far.

Cuddles:We're going through Lilly.

Bush with Western Accent:You're on your own right here Yellow Bucktooth yyyeeeeeeeehhhhaaaaaaa

Cuddles:Little Tree Friends can do big things

Cuddles Dissapears

Cuddles:It is Dark and cold and bumpy but i'm not afraid oh there's the missing truck.

Lilly:Truck stock up the Magic in the Mountain that's part of Mr Conductors clue to his Goldust.

Cuddles:and Lilly that what happens with our Medicine we use it to Relive Tree Friends we are going to be really reliable and help Mr Conductor we're going back for that Truck

Cuddles:Buffers,Trucks we are starting to solve the Mystery's Lilly.

Cuddles grabs onto Truck

sets off

Lilly:You are a Really Useful Tree Friend Cuddles.

Cuddles:OOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH

Muffle Mountain

Cuddles:Lilly where are we?

Lilly:Muffle Mountain Cuddles

Cuddles:I think i feel a little dizzy i can't go any futher I've injured my Leg.

Lilly:Then i'll be back Cuddles i promise but i must find Grandpa.

Cuddles:Its getting windy up here.

Lilly runs down

Wind blows

Cuddles:Sinders and Asheeees! falls over cliff

Patch rides Horse

Cuddles:I've left the Truck behind!

Lilly:Where Grandpa can you take me to him.

Patch:Jump up

Lilly:How do you know that i can count on?

Cuddles:STTTTOPPPPPPPP SSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!

Lilly and Patch ride Horse

Cuddles:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Falls in hole and Disappears

Burnett looks at Lady's plans

He sighs

Lilly:Grandpa

Burnett:Oh Lilly i'm so glad to see you.

Lilly:Yes but i've been talking to Tree Friends and they thought you have been there but Mr Conductors very sick and Juniors in danger and i achully left Cuddles Behind please help me.

Burnett:I like to Lilly but nothing seems to work.

Lilly:This is the Lost Tree Friend from long ago now we can go back to the Town and bring Mr Conductor and Junior home.

Burnett:I cant get her heart to work i tried all the Blood samples available.

Lilly:Lady is that her name?

Burnett:Yes

Lilly:Medicine special Medicine from Happy Tree Town that's what Lady needs Patch there's a Truck at the top of the Mountain you think you can get some.

Patch:Of course i will

Jr:I'm sorry Lilly,I'm sorry guys ive got to be Responsible,Reliable and Really Useful but i will be i will bbbeeeeeee.

Petunia Screams

Jr:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Petunia.

Blows Sparkle

Brandy:AAHHH so you've lost your Sparkle too huh (Laughs) Bye Bye Twinkletoes.

Jr:NNOO Its Empty

Brandy:Here we go

Petunia:Junior what are you going to do?

Jr:I'll think of something?

Brandy (Laughs) Thats it

Saw starts

Jr:I'll get you some more Lilly i promise if it will any help at all it should be but i got to use some of this stuff

Saw cuts off Petunias Tail

Blood splatters

Brandy:Are you Ready?

Petunia:No we're not

Jr:James a bras Kasalumpia.

Blows Sparkle

Petunia and Junior Disappear

Brandy:What the?

Jr:yAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOO

Petunia:Woohyyyya ha

Junior:Bye Petunia

Petunia:Bye Junior

Jr Sneezes

Jr:Sorry to be so long cous but i'm out too.

Mr C:Junior we are all out of Goldust are we?

Jr:Looks like it Hey it's a Beautiful day i mean we are down but we are not out.

Mr C:No we're out but we're not down.

Lilly:Did Grandma get a ride on her,did she get a ride on her.

Burnett:She did get a ride but not me i couldn,t fix her in Time.

Lilly holds Burnetts hand

Heart starts to pump

Burnett closes her chest

Lady stands up

Burnett blows Whistle

Lady goes down Magic Railroad

Patch:Lilly Look The Railroads getting it's Energy back

Lilly collects some shavings

trees turn green

Burnett:Well Lady the lights are all green for you now Green for glory.

Lilly:Tasha would've loved this journey.

Burnett:Yes she would but shes happy that you are with me now

Kisses Lilly on the Cheek

Trees Disappear

Ladys face appears

Lady:So Burnett you didn't forget about Magic it's safe inside you.

Lilly plays with Blue bird

Whistle blows

Lilly:Cuddles

Everyone looks

Cuddles:You found her and she's Beautiful

Burnett blows Whistle

Cuddles blows Whistle

Lady appears

Lilly;Were in Happy Tree Town Stop Grandpa Stop Lady

Lady Stops

Mutt Barks

Lilly:Hello Junior,Hello Mr C,Mr Conductor this is my Grandpa.

Mr C:I'm glad you were able to find your way back Jr do you reilise who this is i reckon this is one Beautiful Tree Friend.

Jr:This is the Lost Tree Friend are we glad to see you now we can go back to Shinning Time.

Mr C:Junior we won't make it back to Shinning Time without the Goldust without it the Magic can't Exist

Junior sits beside Lady


	11. Chapter 11

Cuddles Appear

Brandy:AHa there's the Yellow Puffball and look who we would Arry come and Destroy!

Arry:No you do it yourself

Splatter:We don't like you

Arry:Yeah and we mean that and precisely

Splatter:Yeah what does that mean

Arry:I have no idea

Splatter:Good word

Cuddles:Run Lady quickly and i'm going to help you.

Burnett:So am i Lady I'll not let you down again.

Brandy:Ha who needs you Arry

Mr C:Watch out for the Viaduct its dangerous.

Lady and Cuddes run away

Brandy laughs and goes after them

Mr C:aahhh!

Jr:Whats the Matter?

Mr C:Lady that Tree Friends name is Lady shes part of the Clue to the Source of the..

bOTH:Goldust! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Brandy:Now i'll get you Burnett Stone

Burnett:No you won't because the Magic you refuse to believe in will get the Better of you!

Brandy:You can run but you can't hide right Piggy (Laughs) Piggys Hungry

Cuddles:GET BACK!

Burnett:Common Lady

Brandy:Coming Puffball (Laughs) LOOK OUT! here i come duck PIGGY! (Laughs inside tunnel)

Lady and Cuddles continue Running

Brandy:I like my Launch Steam! HHHHHAAAA ROAR!

Brandy:Pretty fast for a Puffball sighs

Viaduct crumbles

Lady goes towards Viaduct

Burnett:Well Lady this is your Shinning Time too.

Lady:I hope so

Cuddles:Common Lady Little Tree Friends can do big things.

Viaduct starts to Collapse

Lady Crosses

Sides collapse

Cuddles goes towards gap

Bed collapses

Cuddles Crosses

Side 1 Falls

Side 2 Falls

Burnett:Well done Cuddles Well Done (Laughs)

Blows Whistle

Cuddles:Really Reliable and Right on Time.

Brandy:AAHHH whoa oh whats going on whoa AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Falls over

Piggy grabs onto wire

Brandy(Frightened) Puffball! Teapot! Inccaaaaarrrrroooooooooooooowwwwwwww! aaaaahhhh

Brandy gets cut in half with Intestines showing all over

Brandy (Weakly) oh well nice time of the year for a cruise rraaaauuggghh.

Cuddles:But Mr Conductor you still don't have your Goldust

Lady:Think he will soon

Mr C:Wait a Minute then watch the Swirls that spin so well.

Patch:Swirls just like the shavings on Lady when we were on the Railroad.

Lilly:Is there anything else?

Jr:Of course there is so a well a well means Water.

Mr C:Lilly put the Shavings in with the Water.

Lilly puts the shavings in with the Water

Burnett:Go ahead Lilly throw it up in the air.

Jr:Please,Please

Cuddles and Lady:Now Lilly

Lilly throws the shavings into the air

The shavings turn into Goldust

Lilly:Goldust

Burnett:Goldust

Goldust falls to the ground

Mr C:Yeah!

Jr:Goldust!

Mutt barks

Goldust goes into Mr Conductors Sparkle

and into Juniors Sparkle.

Burnett hugs lilly

Cuddles:Lady you're a really helpful Tree Friend.

Lady:Like helping each other brings to life the Magic in all of us.

later

Patch:Common Mutt lets look around

Mutt Barks

Jr:Lilly i think i promised you something here take some

Lilly hugs Junior

Jr:So cous how else could i Help

Mr C:You mean you don't want to go back to the Beach.

Jr:Nah well Maybe for a Holiday i get some work you got a Job for me?

MR C:You know Jr there is a railroad

Jr:With palm trees?

Mr C:One and two

Jr:And sunshine?

Mr C:Sunny spells

Jr:I'll take it whats the way?

Mr C:This is the way

Mr Conductor gives his hat to Junior

Junior waves Goodbye

Junior Dissapears

Phone rings

Mr C:Hello Oh yes Sir Alex sir you're on your way back right now well splendid news they will be at the town hall to welcome you oh yes sir everything is under control goodbye sir.

Puts down phone

Mr C:Well see you in Shinning Time

Mr Conductor Dissapears

Lilly:Here Grandpa i like you to have this

Lilly gives Goldust to Burnett

Burnett:Well how sweet of you Lilly here give me the Blue Bird i think we should share her,

Put goldust inside

Burrnet:Now well always remember our Shining time together.

Bird goes Colourful

This Is your shining time plays

Mutt barks

Locals play Cricket

Women walks her Children

Billy pulls in

Stacy:Have a great Journey

Mr C tulips Flowers

Finds an Ice cream

MrC:AH

Mr C:and so we have come to the Happy end of our Story and its time for all of us to go Home just Like Cuddles

whistle blows

screen goes Back


	12. Credits

Really Useful Engine plays

Also starring Didi Conn

Michael E Rodgers

**He's a really useful Engine you know**

Cody McMains

**All the other engines will tell you so**

Russell Means

**he huffs and puffs and whistles rushing to the far**

Written and Directed by

Britt Allcroft

Produced by

Britt Allcroft and Kenn Naverro

**hes a really useful engine we adoore**

Executive Producers

Charles Frazon and Nancy Chappell

**Hes a really useful engine you know**

Executive Producers

Barry London Waren Graff Brent Baum

**As the Fat controller told you so**

Director of Photography

Paul Ryan ASC

**Now we start our Branchline to call us very all**

Production Designer

Oleg M Savytski

**hes a really useful engine we adore**

Edited by

Ron wisman

**Hes the one hes the number one**

Visual Effects supervisor

Bill Neil

**Thomas the tank engine**

Costume Designer

Luis M Sequiera

**Hes the really useful engine we adorrre**

Music by

Hummie Mann

Original Thomas songs and music by

JNR Campbell and Mike o Donnell

The Locomotion Plays

**everybodys doing bras and dance now**

Co Producer

Mark Jacobson

**common baby do the locomotion**

Associate Producer

Shelley Elizabeth Skinner

**I know you get to like it if you give me a chance now**

Casting By

Karen Margiotta and Mary Migottia

**Common baby do the locomotion**

Cast

Alec Baidwen as Mr Conductor

Cody Mcmains as Patch

Russell Means as Billy

Peter Fonda as Burnett

Mara Wilson as Lilly

The Tree Friends

Kenn Naverro:Cuddles as Thomas

Flippy as Gordon

Michael J FOX:Brandy as Diseal 10

Michael Lippy Lippyman:Nutty as Toby

Ellen Connell:Giggles as Percy

Petunia as James

Liz Stuart:Sniffles as Henry

Warren Graff:Toothy as Bertie

David Winn:Splendid as Harold

Aubery Ankrum:Pop as Annie

Lori jee:Cub as Clarabell

Britt Alccroft as Lady


End file.
